This invention relates to a drawer assembly and storage cabinet. The invention includes a removable lid secured to the drawer and applicable for reconfiguring the assembly to accommodate the desired application of the user. The drawer assembly is readily removed from the cabinet for use by itself with the lid serving to cover the open top in a first configuration for containing loose items stored in the drawer. The items are accessed by removing the lid from the drawer. When not in use, the lid is conveniently and securely stowed adjacent the bottom of the drawer in either a second or third assembly configuration.
When the drawer is used inside the storage cabinet, the lid may be applied to cover the open top of the drawer to prevent accidental spillage of items in the event the cabinet is inadvertently jostled or overturned. This configuration is especially useful when using the storage cabinet in a vehicle to carry hardware and small tools. In a more stable environment, the drawer assembly may be used inside the cabinet with the lid positioned adjacent the bottom of the drawer. In this configuration, the lid prevents inadvertent sliding of the drawer entirely outwardly from the cabinet cell.
A variety of drawers and storage cabinets are known in the prior art. In most cabinets, the drawers are not intended for use outside the cabinet, and do not utilize a lid for covering the drawer when inside the cabinet. If removed from the cabinet, these prior art drawers typically do not have means for attaching a lid, nor do they have means for conveniently stowing the lid when not in use.